


One final round, 'cause time means nothing.

by rokklagio



Series: After Hours [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex, they're ten years older and still can't work their feelings out like two mature adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokklagio/pseuds/rokklagio
Summary: He leant in and whispered “is this ok?”, and Isak closed his eyes. He always asked him since their first time, he asked him even when he decided to blow him in the toilets of some club when he still smelled of his trip to Andalusia.Isak nodded.continuation tothis(I've made aplaylistfor this story.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授翻]再来最后一轮，反正时间毫无意义.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470177) by [daisy_q](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_q/pseuds/daisy_q)



Isak never kept a boyfriend for long, even though the thought of being in a relationship appealed to him. He would have never admitted it when he was younger, but he loved doing couple-y things like making breakfast with someone else, walking down the street holding hands or going on a trip together in southern Europe. He hated being alone, so he figured that having a faithful boyfriend by his side would have solved most of his problems. Whenever he met some guy either on the internet or at the gym he always went for a second, third date. Being open to the prospect of a relationship made him gradually become more and more confident with his sexuality, which had its pros and cons. If he now spent less time worrying about people knowing what he did and what he liked, it also meant that he didn’t have any boyish shyness left holding him back whenever Even appeared at some random party, not informing anyone of his return, and they would end up with Even on his knees and a breathless Isak abandoned against the tiled wall of a public toilet.

In that dark kitchen the time seemed to have stopped for a moment: Even tilted his head and kissed Isak, invading his mouth with enough tongue to provoke an instinctive action in Isak— he responded as he allowed Even to deepen the kiss and put his hands down to the front of Even’s jeans, hooking his fingers around the waistband of his underwear. When Even broke the kiss to leave a trail of bites against Isak’s throat, the younger man slid his hand inside the underwear, happy to find Even’s undeniable erection with his fingertips. He took his cock in his hand, he felt it becoming hard as he began to stroke and now he could hear Even shiver against his ear, moaning softly. Whenever Isak caressed the length, from the bottom to the tip, he could feel Even’s self-control fail him.

“Fuck, Isak,” he breathed shakily as Isak fumbled further, taking his balls in his hand. Even let out a long, deep moan, and Isak smirked internally because he knew all Even’s weaknesses by now. He started massaging them, rejoicing that brief moment of complete control over the man.

“Do you like it?” he exhaled as he tilted his head on his side, allowing Even to come undone hunched all over him. He gripped the counter so hard his knuckles turned white.

He then widened his legs farther to make more space for his arm, but now he could feel Even’s groin brush erratically against his own erection and it only fuelled Isak’s desire to have Even inside of him.

“Do you want me to suck it?” he asked, not believing the audacity that came out with the words, but it seemed the words struck a chord inside of the other man: Even backed off a little and looked Isak down. There was an absolute resoluteness in his eyes, which Isak knew well. He yanked Isak’s shirt wide open, managing to rip a few buttons, and loosened it around his body without taking it off completely.

“Wha—” Isak began something that sounded like a protest, but Even shut it down as soon as his fingers started to play with the nipple underneath the shirt. He took some of the fabric off to make space for his ruse and, just like Isak remembered what Even liked, the older man remembered what made Isak squeal under his hands, making him abandon his head against the cupboard and not protest further when Even proceeded to take advantage of Isak's temporary unconsciousness to take off both Isak’s pants and his underwear.

Even’s hands worked faster than his tongue did: Isak realised he was almost naked when the cold hair hit his skin, because Even’s mouth was now working on his nipples, and he felt his whole face flush red with abandon.

“You’re beautiful.” Even’s words were barely a whisper now, as if he didn’t want anybody else to listen, and Isak thought he was going to jerk him off. Instead, he went straight to Isak’s pucker hole, tracing the entrance with the tip of his finger. He started caressing it, not daring to move further but deciding to take it slow, enjoying Isak’s sobs.

“Do you want it?” Even’s voice reached a new depth, making Isak curl his toes as his long finger kept brushing the soft flesh. He nodded frantically with his eyes closed, groaning at the contact, not minding anymore whether his moans were loud enough to be heard from the other side of the street or not.

Then something changed: Even stopped touching him and repeated his question.

“ _Do you want it_?”

Even’s gaze, now fixed on Isak’s face, was intense. At this point he should have said no, that he didn’t want to go any further, that he had to leave because he just couldn’t stay around and let his life be ruined again because of Even, because he couldn’t stay away from him. He thought about it, _you can still stop all of this_ , he thought of going home with a lighter heart. Still, he knew what would have happened if he left.

 _You only want him more_.

He nodded silently. Even looked at him, waiting for Isak to change his mind, but then he realised that it was his final answer. Isak was squirming in anticipation, caressing Even’s abdomen with the palm of his hand, imploring him to _fuck_ him. If this was going to happen, it had to be done. Even told him to hold on and quickly walked out of the kitchen.

He feared the moment he was left alone with his thoughts: his eyes spontaneously fell on his phone, but somehow the dark screen didn’t make him feel the remorse he thought he was going to feel.

He sat in the darkness, almost completely naked, and felt shockingly empty.

 

When Even came back Isak noticed he held some lube and condoms between his fingers. They looked at each other and, on Isak’s silent permission, the taller man leant in to kiss him on the lips. He took his time when he kissed Isak: he moved a hand at the back of Isak’s head and tilted it back with gentleness. “I love you,” he whispered, loud enough for Isak to catch just a hint of it. Isak wanted to say it back, to _scream_ it even. He always ended up, somehow, telling Even that he loved him: be it when he was cuddling in his arms, or when he was on his knees and hands. He always told Even how much he loved him, and then Even disappeared for months to go back to his life god knows where. They behaved as if one was a break from the other’s life, except Isak’s tended to go in ruins after every encounter. Five years before he still believed they would find their way back eventually, but he soon discovered that the initial bliss they experienced together was always limited to rough sex and raw feelings.

Isak decided to let his actions speak for him this time. He took a condom from the counter and ripped it open, not waiting around for Even to do it. The taller man watched as Isak stroke his cock slowly, making sure it was fully erect before sliding the condom down its entire length. Even’s moans as Isak massaged his cock were exquisite, and as Even closed his eyes in the motion, Isak made sure to keep them open.

 _You’re ruining everything_.

He gave him a couple of strokes more before Even slapped his hand off his groin and quickly squeezed a good amount of lube on his fingers. Without having to explain himself, much to Isak’s surprise, Even seized him by the shoulders and made Isak turn with his back to Even and his abdomen pressed to the edge of the counter. Isak, surprised, held onto the counter for support and turned his head to see what the other man was doing. They never had sex in this position, or at least not on Even’s initiative. It always felt impersonal, and Isak chose it when he couldn’t find his climax, or when he was with men whose face Isak wasn’t very fond of. The thought of Even taking him from behind for the same exact reason made his blood run cold. But Even couldn’t stop being Even: he leant in and whispered “ _is this ok_?”, and Isak closed his eyes. He always asked him since their first time, he asked him even when he decided to blow him in the toilets of some club when he still smelled of his trip to Andalusia.

Isak nodded.

“Even—” Isak cried as the man started thrusting slowly into him. It was an excruciating sensation, because the counter was cold and sharp against his skin, but Even’s hands were hot and strong on his hips and made sure Isak stayed in his place. Isak would have stopped him, but he found he liked being held down by Even, even though he couldn’t see his face.

He started to fasten his pace as his eased his way into Isak, meeting no resistance as he pushed in and out. Isak arched his back to get a better angle as Even started pounding into him, and Gunnar’s face flashed briefly behind his eyelids as he closed his eyes to enjoy the sweet friction.

As if Even had read his mind, he grabbed a fistful of Isak’s hair and yanked his head back, biting and sucking on the stretched skin of his neck, interrupting his stream of remorseful consciousness.

“No—don’t leave—.” Even kept fucking Isak harder, faster, ignoring Isak’s broken request, but the feeling of Even’s naked torso glued to his own sweaty back and his large hands holding him close cancelled any kind of reasoning in Isak’s mind, and if he let himself be marked with teeth and tongue, he could no longer do anything about it. He mewled as the thrusts got slower and deeper: Even was now hugging him with his left arm around his waist and jerking him off with his right hand. It seemed as if whatever thought inflamed Even’s mind died and restored some gentleness in his touch. Isak turned his face to look the other man in the eyes, even though he knew he could barely keep his eyes open and his mouth closed, as the aftermath of each push kept his lips apart as he moaned softly. Even’s eyes were dark and watched him with unbelievable bliss: he leant forward and kissed his lips, indulging there for a moment as he slipped his tongue to deepen the kiss. He instinctively grabbed Even’s hair to guide him through the kiss, moaning in his mouth as Even pushed into him.

 _Please stay_.

 

 

He woke up in Even’s bedsheets once again. It was funny, because this time around they slept in his parents’ old room, and he could feel the warmth of the sun rising through the thin, white curtains, but the bedsheets were always Even’s old ones. He looked at the empty space beside him, but he could feel some rattling coming from the kitchen, as well as the muffled noise of some radio. He wanted to put his clothes on and leave without having to face Even again, but he remembered they got naked in the kitchen, where he also left his phone. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, trying to recall what happened the night before.

When they finished fucking in the kitchen he could have left Even on his own, but he chose to get into bed with him. Well, he didn’t really have time to decide: Even kept kissing him even when he came inside of him; he kept kissing him even after he got on his knees to blow Isak; he kept kissing him as they walked backwards to his parents’ room, and he was back on ravaging Isak’s lips when they both flopped down on the mattress, ready to fuck once more.

When Isak rolled them over to straddle onto his lap, he noticed for the first time how Even’s body was no longer the body of a lanky teenager, but it was stronger, almost stout now. Even was watching him with heavy lids, waiting for Isak to do anything, but Isak’s mind was riveting in weird thoughts. He contemplated Even’s naked body underneath, glanced over the long hair and the faint stubble on his cheeks, and he asked himself when he was going to see him again. What if this was it, his last opportunity to be together. What if Even intended to disappear again for years.

There were times where Isak’s mind raced faster than he did and he would eventually find himself pining for Even’s heart, doing things he used to do when he was younger, insecure and terrified to be left alone. He lunged forward and licked Even on the lips, nipped at the rough skin of his neck and followed the trail down to his navel. Even instinctively sank his fingers in Isak’s fluffy hair and let out a strangled moan as Isak carefully took his cock in his mouth, relaxing his throat to take it as deep as he could. He began to work the shaft with his tongue, wetting his lips enough to make them slid easily on the skin. He kept his eyes closed as he focused on sucking him, tightening his fingers on the inside of Even’s thighs and brush his nose against the soft layer of blonde pubic hair that covered his groin. Even’s cock, Isak noticed when he blew him the first time, was perfectly proportioned to his body size, and it was no surprise that his jaw ached a little already. But he squeezed the base of it, licked it up to the tip where he could taste already the leaking precum. He raised his eyes to Even, knowing well he was looking at him through his lashes, with his stiff cock in his mouth and the reverence of a scrupulous disciple. Their eyes met: Even was groaning, and he bit on his bottom lip as he tightened his grip on Isak’s hair.

He could feel him shaking underneath him, so he grasped Even’s thighs and knew he had to stay still. The other man raised his hips slightly and started to fuck Isak’s mouth quickly, erratically, crying that he was going to come soon, but Isak, although he started to choke on his shaft, didn’t move. He fixed a hand on Even’s abdomen and didn’t move his mouth an inch as the other finally came in his mouth.

Even momentarily closed his eyes as he recovered from his orgasm, only to open them a moment later and find Isak licking the rest of it from his lip, wet with saliva and semen.

They kissed again, as if Isak’s mouth didn’t taste like Even’s cum but of mint and roses, and they fell asleep, both of them too tired to start any kind of discussion.

 

Even was in the kitchen, now bright and sun-drenched, sipping on a cup of coffee. He lighted up when he saw Isak walk in, just like he always did when Isak slept over. He smiled briefly, noticing his phone on the counter and checking it to see if he missed any calls. He realised he woke up early, but the battery was dying out because of some notifications that kept appearing. He checked them, only to find out they were all Instagram notifications from a Gunnar’s picture he was tagged on. He opened it: it was the picture they took together at the restaurant in Grünerløkka.

“He’s hot.”

Even was perched on his shoulder as he looked through the comments. One was from Olga “ _u two look great omg!_ ”.

“Yeah,” Isak agreed, bitterly. He was tempted to ask Even for a phone charger, but decided this was his cue to go home. “I’m leaving.”

Even stayed silent. Isak couldn’t verify whether Even had heard him or not, because he started looking around for his clothes, but couldn’t find them.

“I thought I—,” he started, gesturing somewhere on the floor, and Even understood.

“I put them in the washing machine with mine, they got a bit dirty yesterday.”

Isak fixed his eyes on him, realising what Even did.

_I left my ID at home. Follow me._

“I have to go back home, Even,” he sighed. He wasn’t exactly excited to go home and lie in Gunnar’s face, but he had to change, pick his stuff and go to the hospital before noon.

“And you will. I have a dryer, give it one hour and you’re good to go.”

Isak nodded, relaxing at his words. Even smiled and offered him some coffee, which Isak accepted happily. They drank in complete silence, listening to some weird podcast on the radio, before Even asked the question Isak knew he was waiting for since the night before.

“So… are you serious with him?” Even asked tentatively, obviously tasting the waters. Isak laughed bitterly, not finding a valid, honest answer to the question.

“Ironically, yes. Even though we fucked last night, I’m pretty serious with him.”

Even nodded, thoughtful. Isak couldn’t figure out his thoughts, so he waited until he opened his mouth. “Okay,” he managed to say, after some minutes.

“But,” Isak began, not entirely sure why he wanted to talk about it, but he felt he needed to, “I don’t know how long it’s going to last, after this.”

Even’s eyes narrowed on him, unable to hide his confusion. “Why wouldn’t it?”

Isak opened his mouth, but Even wasn’t finished talking.

“What we have, this thing between us… it’s not cheating,” he told Isak, as if it made sense. “I’m back to Nepal in a week, anyway. I’ve got to sort some stuff here first, but then I will be gone. I swear.”

He could feel Even smiling as he said it, because he used to smile when he wanted to reassure people, but Isak couldn’t have known for sure, because he kept his eyes on his coffee as it went cold between his fingers, the lump in his throat keeping him from drinking anymore of it.

 

 


End file.
